villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gilbert
Gilbert was the diabolical criminal mastermind trying to steal Steve Urkel's urkpad invention in the three- parter season 8 premiere of Family Matters ''called ''"Paris Vacation". He was played by Christopher Birt. We first see Gilbert when he sends Nicole to spy on Steve Urkel. When Gilbert finally sees he has an urkpad, Nicole reports backs to him. Later on, Nicole tries to trap Steve to get info on his Urkpad. When that doesn't work, Gilbert forces him with a gun. When Steve asks what will happen if he doesn't, he says that he will kill him. He kidnaps him to the Paris opera house, to the basement, where he brags about what he'll do with the invention should he get his hands on it. He also berates his men, later in the last part of the three-parter. To make it clear he means business to Steve, he shoots a test driving manequin to scare Steve in submission. Later, Nicole reveals something more sinister, that he intends to kill Steve no matter, which prompts Steve to escape in the Urkpad. While he's doing that, he outright makes clear what Nicole warned him earlier, that he's gonna kill him. He even threatens to kill Nicole, thinking she might be thinking of standing in his way, and does so with an evil smile. When he realizes Steve is trying to escape he gets on the pad, fighting Steve. Luckily he ends up where Carl and Harriet are, which allows them to rescue Steve. Harriet ain't having anything when he dares to threaten Carl with a gun so she fights back, causing Carl and Gilbert to accidently enter the Urkpad, and end up in the basement of the Paris opera house again. Steve ends up accidently being there instead of successfully getting the cops, which causes Carl to comically say, "Or maybe not," in response to his earlier hopeful statement that Steve was getting cops to surround him and his criminal partners. Nicole finally stands up to him, When Gilbert tells his men, "Kill him." Carl fight back, repelling Gilbert and his men with a broomstick, giving them enough time to escape, and rescuing Steve and Nicole. This leads to a climatic chase that occurs across Paris. Gilbert then gets in his car with his men and chase Steve, Nicole, and Carl, who is driven away from them with the aid of a local guy. One becomes a comical victim of them, a man trying to grab his groceries, ending up dropping them when the cars in the chase end up passing him. They finally end up in an abandoned alley where the hilarious chase continues, and we see Gilbert's arrogance when he pushes his men for running fast enough, blurting something in French, possibly, "Catch him idiot!" When they arrive at the Eiffel Tower, Carl, Nicole and Steve split, with Carl and Nicole taking the pad and Steve running, taking an elevator up the Eiffel Tower. However, Gilbert catches him, and a comical, albeit kinda dark, fight ensues, with Gilbert trying to get Steve. He then tries to throw Steve off the tower. He then says, "Tell me how your invention works and I will pull you back up, to which Steve says, "Never." Gilbert says, "Then you die!" A very chilling, albeit comical moment, comes a few seconds later, when Steve asks, "Don't you have any decency at all." Gilbert says, "No." He finally throws him off the tower, and Steve falls in a terrifying fall. The police manage to capture Gilbert and arrest him. Just when it seems that Steve is about to fall to his death, Carl and Nicole save him by activating his Urkpad over the falling Steve, thus allowing Steve to fall onto the pad before it's too late. Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:One-Shot Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedy Villains